paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Merchandise
Several items of merchandise for Paranatural can be purchased on the comic's official Hiveworks store, including posters and t-shirts depicting new official artwork and designs from in-universe brands. Items Prints Forest Tunnel= Forest Tunnel * "Forest Tunnel" print - High quality print featuring the characters of Paranatural. The Activity Club goes on all sorts of supernatural adventures, and this particular one has brought them into a dark tunnel deep in the forests surrounding Mayview. What lies on the other side? Your bedroom, fine art gallery, or home office! Filled with numerous spirits, this print captures Paranatural's essence, and also yours. |-|Dream Vacation= Dream Vacation * "Dream Vacation" print - A happy Activity Club enjoying a brief repose, Isaac allowed into the Consortium base... a vision of what will be, or a dream of what could be? When we sleep, when we dream, do we look forwards with hope? Or backwards with regret? Perhaps, dearest dreamer, perhaps a dream dreamt is in fact a dream fulfilled. Perhaps, sweet sleeper, this 11 by 17 poster print is canon if you want it to be. Perhaps I just wanted to draw a pool scene, with swimsuitsies. Perhaps. |-|Friendship Fusion= Friendship Fusion * Fusion" print - Commemorated in this poster print, the Johnny gang’s ultimate technique multiplies their brainpower and powerpower fourfold by fusing them into one being. Asked for comment, local tween Maxwell Puckett, who has survived an encounter with a partial Friendship Fusion, remarked “get away from me, Suzy” and “anything times zero is still zero,” like some kind of math nerd. In conclusion, the Friendship Fusion is a combination of contrasts. |-|Burnhounds vs Shockodiles= Burnhounds vs Shockodiles * "Burnhounds vs Shockodiles" print - ARE YOU HASHTAG HYPE FOR HITBALL?! WELL I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!! Prove your #hype to your friends, family, and ME by hanging this incredibly exciting print in your state-of-the-art home hitball training facility. Can also be hung: anywhere else. All prints signed by world famous professional hitballer Dubstep McSports in invisible ink, maybe. Pick your favorite team and, like, circle them or whatever! Shirts Clothing Brand Clothing= Clothing Brand Clothing * "Clothing Brand Clothing" shirt - This iconic, ironic shirt made its debut in Paranatural's third chapter, wrapped around the torso of an insignificant child. Haha, I'm just kidding, we all love Isaac, and that's why you want to buy this shirt! Guaranteed to not not not maybe be possessed by an evil spirit that will steal your pathetic human body. Ideal for cosplay. Sphinx resistant. |-|Snark Attack= Snark Attack * "Snark Attack" shirt - Snark attack shirt, inspired by Paranatural. Submitted for your approval and/or purchase, Paranatural Inc. presents a stretched and smoothed into wearable form. Woven from the purest meme fibers, this shirt is a ready-made cultural artifact, largely due to the fact that its design references the movie poster of a film released in 1975. Voted the most Webcomic Shirt webcomic shirt by Forbz or whatever. On a scale of yes to no, yes please buy this. |-|Insolent Children= Insolent Children * "Insolent Children" shirt - INSOLENT CHILDREN!! Express your deep fandom for the world's most fictional band with this extremely nonfictional shirt. Don these threads, imagine your favorite I.C. songs (because they don't actually exist), and fill yourself with the spirit of the Insolent Child, who defies the authority of grown-ups, even when you're mid-mid-life crisis and the adult you're standing up to is a 22 year old barista. The whole world is your dad, and you HATE THAT GUY. Max wears this and so should you! Other Sticker Sheet= Sticker Sheet * Sticker sheet - Sticker sheet featuring the characters of Paranatural. (Note: This item is currently unavailable. It was first announced in a tweet and on , and an archive of its store page can be found here.) Trivia * According to a tweet on September 6, 2017, Zack Morrison writes the item descriptions themselves. * The "Snark Attack" design is based on a quote from Johnny on : "Wuh-oh! Snark attack! Close the beaches!" * The three oldest items of merchandise are the Clothing Brand Clothing shirt, the Forest Tunnel print, and the Snark Attack print.Archive of the Hivemill store (21 Feb 2015). ** The Hitball print and the sticker sheet were released simultaneously on June 21, 2015. ** The Insolent Children shirt, the Dream Vacation print, and the Friendship Fusion print were released on September 26, 2017. Gallery Promotional Artwork ComingSoon.PNG|A preview image prior to the store's creation. Merchandise.png|The current image on the official website's store page. References Category:Meta